Heartbroken
by wickedswanz
Summary: Hermione is drinking away her sorrows, can sirius help her feel better? PWP Adult


____________________

Another shot of Sirius' firewhisky burned its way down her throat, and another. Her head flicked back with each shot and her eyes shut tight and she shook her head in a futile attempt to rid her mouth of the atrocious taste.

This was how Sirius Black found one Miss Hermione Granger on the morning of Monday, the 11th of July, just two weeks before the long awaited, and several times delayed, wedding of Bill and Fleur. He cringed as he watched her down another and shudder in revulsion at the taste.

"Great Merlin, that's disgusting," she spluttered even as she poured another.

He couldn't take any more. With a set glare he marched into the room and snatched the bottle from her hands. "I think you've had quite enough, young lady."

Hermione mimicked him rudely and snatched back the bottle. "Don't young lady me, Mr. Black. I'll have you know that I'm 24 and furthermore if I want to … ummm." She looked at him a bit confused then at the bottle.

"Drink?" he threw and earned himself a mock toast.

"That's it! If I want to drink I'll … drink." She stumbled to the side and giggled when he caught her. "Thank you Uncle Siri," she smirked then downed another shot. "Blaaahaha"

"One, do not call me Uncle Siri, and two, sit down before you fall." He helped her into his arm chair.

"Three…" she giggled, "I forgot what I wanted to say." She held up a hand, her face serious as her body swayed in the chair. "But it was very, very important," she nodded earnestly, holding a single finger in the air.

He chuckled, "You know, you're cute when you're drunk."

"Well, that's just dandy isn't it!?" she said snarked and pouted, her eyes glaring at his warm friendly smile.

"Ah, I sense a reason to your madness," he said, smiling warmly and stroked a stray curl behind her ear. "It must be bad if you're drinking my piss."

"Ew!" she suddenly cried out and pushed the bottle and shot glass into his hands, wiping her tongue urgently on her hand.

"What, no! I meant booze, Mione."

"Oh, well good," she said and took the bottle back and poured another shot. "Blaahaha." She raised her hand again and gave him a stern look. "For a moment I thought we were going to have to have that talk again," she spoke seriously and managed to hold it for about 3 seconds before collapsing into fits of girlish giggles.

Sirius rolled his eyes but laughed all the same. "Alright, that was very funny. Now, why don't you tell Uncle Siri what you're drowning here?"

Her face sobered and her voice became a whisper, "I thought I wasn't allowed to call you Uncle Siri." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and Sirius felt his heart break when he saw them shimmer and her lip tremble.

"You call me what ever you like, Love," he spoke softly his voice soothingly deep. With his thumb he wiped away a tear that was making its long wet trail down her cheek, and another on the other side. "Tell me what's wrong, Mione," he whispered as he cupped her face.

Over the years since he had returned from the veil and Hermione and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place with him, Sirius had grown very fond of his godson's best friend. She was always a dear and sweet girl, loyal to a fault, brave to no ends and clever enough to have outwitted any Ravenclaw. She had held fast by Harry's side and with her help Lord Voldermort had been defeated and the world brought back into the light. Sirius swore silently to seek revenge on whoever had made her look so sad.

Hermione shook her head and pulled away from his hands. "I can't talk about this stuff with you. You're a man."

"So we are dealing with a female type problem?"

"No, we're dealing with an all men are stupid jerks type-problem," she snapped and took a swig from the bottle, coughing and spluttering as it burned her mouth and throat.

"And that is enough firewhisky for you." He took the bottle and with a flick of his wand it had disappeared.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily and glared at the devilishly hansom marauder. "I need that."

"No you don't," he kept his tone soft, "What you need is ice cream and an ear to rant into."

"Not yours," she grumbled and gave him a disgruntled pout. "I know, Mr. Black. I know the secret that you men are all in cahoots, working together to make us women miserable." She looked up at him again, her eyes pleading, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Sirius laughed at her sudden change of topic and stroked her soft cheek, "I think you're beautiful, Mione."

"Hrmph. You have to say that," she muttered but her lips trembled and her eyes watered. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"Because he's a stupid jerk, that's why," Sirius voice was rough and husky with emotion, and he lifted her effortlessly and folded her into his arms, sitting in the chair with her in his lap. She nuzzled against his throat and he held her tightly. She fit into his arms perfectly, so right, so warm, and soft, and …

Sirius clenched his teeth and tightened his grip as he felt his body respond to the close proximity of hers. How long had he dreamt of having the warm willing body of Hermione in his arms? How many times had he stroked his cock to completion with the image of her riding him high and fast, her head falling back and her long curly hair tickling his thighs? _Stop that! The girl is heartbroken, the last thing she needs is some horny old man, leaching all over her. _

She nuzzled closer and breathed deeply. "Mmm … you smell nice, Sirius. Citrus and firewhisky and that warm man smell," she sighed and wriggled in his arms, her bottom rubbing deliciously over his now rock hard erection and her hot breathe hot against his throat. "I like that man smell."

Sirius stifled the deep hungry groan. "Mione … honey, I should go and get someone else to sit with you. I don't think it's a good idea that I stay."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, the brown and the blue melting together. "You don't want to stay?"

Sirius swallowed hard and cupped her face in his large tattooed hands. "You have no idea how much I want to stay, love." He brushed his lips over hers and felt his heart swell as she mewed softly against his mouth. "How much I would enjoy helping you to forget this jerk, but …" She placed a finger over his lips and moved so that she was straddling his hips, and he could feel her hot, wet centre through his black jeans.

"Shh," she hushed him and leaned down to lick his lower lip, eliciting a loud moan. "I don't want to forget loving him. Love is the greatest weapon we possess." She smirked smugly down at him, "Albus says so."

Sirius groaned as Hermione rubbed herself against his trapped hardness. "Sweetheart, you're not making this easy on me."

"Really?" she purred into his ear and licked his sensitive earlobe, smirking when he shivered. "I thought I was making it real easy."

"Fuck, Mione." She was driving him crazy with her hands running up and down his arms and that dripping, hot cunt so close. "Merlin, honey, we have to stop. You're drunk and I'm horny as all hell. You'll be humiliated when you wake up and realize what happened and you'll probably hate me for taking advantage of you."

Sirius stroked a single finger down her cheek his eyes burning with lust, but also sadness. "I couldn't stand to have you hate me, Mione. I couldn't stand not having you in my life."

She blinked and her eyes suddenly widened. A brilliant smile spread over her luscious full lips and another tear trailed down her cheek, but that earlier sadness was gone. She kissed him, slowly, gently. She teased his mouth with her own until with an audible groan, Sirius tightened his arm around her waist, thrust his fingers into her long curly hair and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately, sending all his love, and lust, and fear as he explored her mouth with his tongue and moaned when she did the same.

His mouth still firmly claiming hers, Sirius tore open her oxford style blouse and cupped her full firm breasts. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples and shuddered as she trembled in his hands.

"Merlin, Sirius!" she pulled back and cried out, her back arching and giving his hungry eyes a much needed treat. "Your hands feel so good."

His hands moved to her thighs and slowly slid them upwards. His rough, weather and work worn fingers contrasting deliciously against her smooth, silkiness. He pushed her skirt up with his hands till he was gripping her bottom and pulling her down rhythmically against him.

"Mione," he breathed against her mouth and took her lips again. "Merlin I want you. For so long I've … oh Merlin, yes!" he hissed as she reached down, opened his pants and took hold of his long, thick cock and began to pump him tightly. He let his head fall back while his hands slid easily up over her smooth waist.

"You still want me to stop, Sirius?" Hermione purred into his ear, "Still want to go get someone else to sit with me?"

"Hell no," he growled and ripped off her bra, throwing it wide before dipping his head to take one hardened peak into his mouth. He groaned and shuddered as her hand tightened around his cock. "I have been waiting far too bloody long to stop now."

She mewed and arched. "Really?" she gasped.

"Mm hm ..." He brought her mouth back down to his and thrust his tongue deep.

"Why …" She kissed him, capturing his lower lip between her teeth, flicking her tongue over his. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" she murmured against his lips.

Sirius slipped his long fingers into her panties and groaned at how wet and ready she was. "Well, I am 48, you know." He kissed her and slipped one finger inside her hot, tight passage, smirking when she cried out. "I thought you'd be repulsed."

"Ooh Sirius …" Hermione moaned as he slipped a second finger within her and stroked his thumb over her clit. She shuddered and licked her lips, "Repulse me some more."

He laughed and slowly removed his fingers before gripping her hips and pulling her down onto his painfully hard cock. He groaned and clenched his teeth to keep his control; her breathless, cracked cries weren't helping.

"So tight … so fucking good …" he ground out

Hermione panted against his lips, her eyes almost black with her own passion, "Oh, dear Merlin, Sirius! Where the hell have you been hiding this?"

Sirius chuckled and grinned wickedly up at the panting, purring goddess above him. He guided her body into a rhythm of long, deep strokes and let his eyes flutter closed. "So I'm guessing it's to your liking then?" his voice so deep and rough and sexy, made her tremble and pulse.

Hermione nodded and gripped his broad shoulders so she could pump her hips harder, faster. "Yes, oh yes, Sirius, yes."

Sirius' eyes held hers in an intense, lust filled gaze as he gripped her hips, his fingers bruising. Long, guttural grunts exploded from his lips while he slammed her down onto his long, thick cock, over and over. "Love you, Mione," he gasped, his voice was barely audible but she heard. "Always have … my sweet, darling girl … my Mione … mine …"

"I am!" was all she managed before her world exploded and she came, screaming his name, her voice cracking.

He felt her clamp down around him, milking him as her voice screamed his name into his ears. His mouth flew wide in a silent roar as he came hard, slamming her down and keeping himself deep in her writhing body, contracting pussy.

Finally, their breaths coming fast and their hearts beating faster, they smiled at one another.

Hermione shook her head and laughed breathlessly, her eyes watering again but her brilliant smile never leaving her lips, "You stupid jerk."

Sirius looked up at him for a long moment then stroked her hair and face, his own eyes glimmering. "You know, you could have said something as well, you know, before now."

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, where would be the fun in that? You can't expect me to think logically all the time."

Sirius laughed, his eyes shining with the love he had held for her for so long, and was overjoyed to see it reflecting back in her eyes. He tightened his arm and apparated them up to his room, and with her spread out on his bed, Sirius proceded to show her exactly _Where the fun was._


End file.
